


Everyone's In Love With Everyone

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Angst, Bullying, College Football, Fluff and Smut, Geek Love, M/M, Stereotypes, Violence, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: The highs and lows of college clubs have been established. Jocks were on top and band members were below. Like always. Sehun thought it was bs, and so did Jongin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bored so this happened. Sorry if it seems rushed! Main ship: Baekchen but other ships will have their moments too! Enjoy!

That was one fat trombone sound.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help it. He hit Chanyeol’s head so hard for that unnecessary ending. Everyone in the music room looked at him with much disgust and annoyance. Baekhyun massaged his fingers after playing the same piece repeatedly.

 

“Chanyeol,” Suho, their band leader, called him for a quick word. The rest were dismissed. It’s almost 8pm anyway and people had stuff to do.

 

This was a usual event in the music band club. Everyone played well, as one, then Chanyeol had to exaggerate endings. He thought it sounded better that way. He’s so passionate about music that he enforced his ideas…sometimes. Some worked, some didn’t. The one just now definitely didn’t.

 

Baekhyun tucked his violin safely while Kyungsoo gave his flute one last wipe. They waited for their friend and roommate to be dismissed by their band leader. Suho ran a hand down his face.

 

“I really thought it sounded better that way, Suho.” Chanyeol reasoned. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchanged looks.

 

“Maybe we should have you in another instrument. The maracas might work for you, yes? We could add that somewhere.” Suho shrugged. “Can’t you just go back to percussions? You were great there.” He was practically begging.

 

“No! No one sees my face when I’m on the drums!” Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun’s laughter burst. Kyungsoo smiled, thinking it was funny too. Chanyeol shot them daggers.

 

“Let’s just think this through, okay? Let’s go home, please. Our place’s on the other side of campus.” Suho chuckled, pulling their tallest friend and roommate out of the music room.

 

It was past dinner so nobody’s really around campus anymore. Their instruments were either held or slung around them while they walked the chilly evening. Baekhyun puffed breaths to his hands, his violin slung behind him. Kyungsoo looked straight, probably thinking what to cook when they get home. Chanyeol was on his phone while Suho was deep in thought.

 

A whistle from the lit field startled them. They weren’t the only club staying late on weekdays. The football and cheerleading team did too. Of course they would, they had to prepare for upcoming games and pep rallies.

 

“Duck!” Baekhyun screamed, running away. Kyungsoo dropped to the floor, covering his head. Chanyeol and Suho ran the opposite direction too once they saw a football flying to their direction.

 

The guys laughed at the small boy hunched on the pavement. Kyungsoo looked at the two of them, disgusted by the sight. He tried getting up but one of them got his flute case. He’s learned on several occasions not to fight with such people so he sat on the pavement and watched them check it. No one would get hurt unless they broke his flute.

 

“Ah, band guy. He’s safe.” One of the players smirked, putting the flute safely beside Kyungsoo. “Sorry. We thought you had dinner. We’re a little hungry.” He shrugged. Kyungsoo nodded, expressionless. “Do you have a name?”

 

“Why do you need it?” Kyungsoo looked up.

 

“No reason,” the player felt uncomfortable under his stare, putting his hands under his sweater. “I’m Jongin, Kim Jongin.” He offered his hand. Kyungsoo looked at it for a moment then took it to help him up.

 

“That’s a slim hand for someone playing football.” He mumbled, brushing off rubble off his pants. The guy with Jongin laughed.

 

“Kyungsoo! Are you okay?” Suho and Chanyeol ran to him. Jongin and his friend exchanged looks.

 

“Yes.” He nodded once. “Your football’s over there. Have a good night, Jongin…and friend.” Kyungsoo bowed, scurrying off to his friends. Jongin and his friend, Sehun, watched him regroup with his other band friends.

 

“Hey, isn’t that your brother’s crush?” Sehun pointed at the group.

 

“What? Which one?” Jongin couldn’t be bothered. His eyes were on Kyungsoo’s back.

 

“Oh! Kim! Did you find it or not?” The coach called from the field. They flinched, trying to remember where Kyungsoo pointed. Jongin ran off to get it while Sehun began walking back to the field.

____

 

Suho and Baekhyun opted for the stairs since the apartment elevator was full. By full, it meant Chanyeol and Kyungsoo shoved them out before the door closed. Suho was used to it, being the victim all the time, but Baekhyun seemed pissed because Chanyeol betrayed him. Suho tapped his pouting lips in amusement.

 

“You know how I feel now.” Suho smiled. Baekhyun let out a tsk, dragging himself down the stairs. Living on the top floor was fun because of the view and the exclusivity but the disadvantages were great too.

 

“Remind me to put glue in Chanyeol’s toothpaste tonight.” Baekhyun mumbled, pulling his backpack to himself. The elder chuckled at his dongsaeng’s revenge, because he will remind him for sure.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the only two who were in the same year level so the taller one felt the cold shoulder of the other. (Suho’s a senior while Kyungsoo’s a sophomore.) Baekhyun couldn’t take another call of his name anymore so he ran away, standing on a bench behind the vending machine. Chanyeol let out a frustrated and guilt sigh then kept running to find him. Baekhyun thought he’d feel sorry later, after he’s done being petty about a prank.

 

When he relaxed, he opened his eyes and saw a boy on the other end of the bench, leaning on the other vending machine. He sat with his feet up, laptop balancing on his knees, headphones around his neck. Several hard drives and wires scattered in between them. Baekhyun blinked, feeling like he’s been caught. They bowed to each other awkwardly.

 

“Hi?” Baekhyun awkwardly laughed, getting down from the bench. The other guy smiled slightly, a really soft look that Baekhyun slightly blushed. “S-Sorry, did I break anything?” He looked around their space, checking if anything fell on the floor.

 

“No, no, you just…surprised me.” The other guy smiled wider, scrambling to stand up out of respect. Baekhyun told him not to anymore but he’s standing now, and they’re eye to eye.

 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun bowed again, bouncing on his toes as he leaned in slightly. “What’s your name?”

 

“Me? Oh, Jongdae, Kim Jongdae.” He swallowed thickly, mouth dry suddenly.

 

“Ah. I’m Byun Baekhyun.” He smiled wider, eyes turning to cresents. Jongdae mimicked him. “Right, so see you around? I was running away from my roommate. It’s nice meeting you, Jongdae. I’m sorry for…all this.” Baekhyun gestured to all of himself.

 

“It’s okay. Nothing wrong with all of that.” Jongdae gestured to all of him, loopy smile on his face. Baekhyun couldn’t fight the heat from his cheeks. He bowed fast and walked away, hoping Jongdae didn’t catch that.

 

Baekhyun rounded the corner then sank to the floor, fanning himself. He didn’t expect someone cute to be seeing him at his stupid state. He groaned to himself, hoping to never see Jongdae again due to embarrassment. At the same time, he wished they’d see each other around. Little did he know that Jongdae felt the same.

 

Once Baekhyun was out of sight, Jongdae’s knees gave up. He sat on the floor with his back resting on the bench, elbows to his knees, hitting his head repeatedly. He just met his crush since freshman year and asked for his name. Jongdae thought he was dreaming, pinching and slapping himself with huge smile on his face. He flinched when his phone rang behind him.

 

“Hmm?” The usual Jongdae reply when someone called.

 

“Hyung, did you find him?” His younger brother Jongin sounded like he sulked.

 

“No, not yet. Why are you making me do this illegal thing again? Just go to the band room and ask for that Do person.” Jongdae stood slowly, putting all his gadgets in his backpack.

 

“You know that’s so obvious. And you love me, right? Please hyung, find his schedule for me. I promise to give you half of my allowance.” Jongin was desperate. Jongdae sighed, agreeing already. He didn’t want the money, but he’s got a soft spot for his brother. “You’re! Amazing! I’ll find you a date soon too, okay? You deserve the world, hyung!” Jongdae smiled at this. Jongin could be sweet when he wanted to.

 

“Leave me alone, Jongin. I’m fine.” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“Are you still stalking your crush?” Jongin teased.

 

“What crush? Who even told you that lie?”

 

“Sehun. Last week when we met Kyungsoo, he said your crush was there too. I didn’t see which one. There were three other guys Kyungsoo was with. Is he a band guy too?” Jongin wondered. Jongdae made a mental note to choke Sehun when they met. He’s the only one Jongdae told about it. He couldn’t keep anything from Jongin anymore.

 

“Yeah, he is. I’ll look around, okay?” Jongdae scratched his forehead as he walked. That information made it slightly easier for him to find the guy. He didn’t know what his brother saw in Kyungsoo but if he’s really interested then it must mean something. Jongdae entered the tech room, greeting his fellow scholars working. (Yes, Jongdae’s a scholar so he had to work in the tech equipment room on his free time. Jongin’s also a scholar but for sports. Their parents are very proud of them for that.)

____

 

Sehun heaved for his life while Jongin held his brother back. He thought he deserved that for spilling his crush to his brother but it really didn’t matter. Jongdae really just wanted to choke Sehun since they met. he finally found a reason to now.

 

“Great, now that we got that out of the way, here.” Jongdae slapped a piece of paper to Jongin’s chest. The younger’s eyes went wide, seeing a schedule. “You didn’t realise you had a class together. Of course you won’t, you barely enter that class.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, scrolling on his phone for proof. He showed Jongin his attendance, an attendance filled with marks.

 

“Ahhh, that class,” Jongin laughed awkwardly.

 

“Sehun, make sure he goes in every class. That’s the only thing I asked you to do, right?” Jongdae whined.

 

“Sorry. I had to take extra units lately.” Sehun really felt sorry. Everyone in their family counted on him to keep Jongin on track. He’s the sensible one out of the cousins. Jongdae nodded then went on his way.

 

“Hyung, we found his name! Your crush,” Jongin called after him.

 

“I know his name. You don’t need to help me, Jongin. You need help.” Jongdae smirked, which annoyed his brother a lot.

____

 

Baekhyun slowly made his way to the other building to fulfil Suho’s orders. One microphone, one big speaker, and a projector was asked. He wondered why he ordered him to get those when there’s many freshmen to do it for them.

 

“Because you’re the assistant band leader, remember?” Suho reasoned. The whole band chuckled. He totally forgot he was because Suho did so well at being their main leader.

 

Chanyeol’s laugh boomed from behind the room, behind the drums. He finally agreed to stay there after Suho said that the drums would be the center every performance. Kyungsoo blew his flute too strong to Chanyeol’s ear that he fell to the floor, clutching his very big and sensitive ears.

 

So now Baekhyun had to walk several meters to get everything by himself, at night, with very few students and employees in the building. He ran upstairs, avoiding any wandering soul he might see, and entered the tech equipment room in a hurry. He relaxed when he knew he was safe…with lights on.

 

“Can I help you?” A voice asked behind him. Baekhyun screamed, falling to the floor as he held his chest. “Shit, I’m sorry!”

 

“You! Oh my god, it’s just you, Jongdae.” Baekhyun tried to calm himself. Jongdae was beside him, helping him up, slightly giddy he remembered his name. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I work here. I’m guessing you’re here to borrow equipment.” Jongdae sat him down on the chair while he rounded the table and clicked several things.

 

“One microphone, one big speaker, and a projector,” Baekhyun counted with his fingers as Jongdae typed everything on the log.

 

He watched the other disappear behind the shelves then looked at the desk. He saw some hard drives, wires, a phone, a notebook, and probably Jongdae’s keys. Baekhyun looked around the equipment room, noticing how clinical it looked. He expected tons of equipment lying around but it looked really organised. Jongdae reemerged with the microphone and the projector satchel, singing to himself while he twirled the cable around his hand. Baekhyun felt like fainting.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Jongdae smiled at him. Apparently Baekhyun’s face showed otherwise.

 

“What? Me? I just, your voice is really nice.” Baekhyun shyly admitted. Jongdae felt like fainting now, but he had work to do and he’ll seize the moment if he had to.

 

“Take this. Wait for me outside.” Jongdae passed him the microphone and projector satchel. Baekhyun wondered why but he heard something squeaking from where Jongdae went. He came out with a luggage, full of effort as he pulled.

 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun pointed.

 

“Your big speaker,” Jongdae panted, hand on his hip. Baekhyun blinked at the sight of sweat dripping down Jongdae’s neck then clumsily opened the door for them.

 

Outside the building, Jongdae pulled the speaker behind him like a trolley while Baekhyun walked beside him. The campus was quiet and well-lit at night. Most couples strolled at that time so being with Jongdae at that time felt a bit…romantic despite the 3rd wheel speaker. Jongdae felt the same after seeing three couples passed by them. He didn’t want to think like that but the warm lights above them pushed nothing but that.

 

Baekhyun looked behind him, seeing the speaker. In all honesty, he just wondered if he should ask Jongdae to switch baggage with him. When he asked for a break by a bench, Baekhyun agreed. Jongdae sank to the bench, exhausted in cold sweat.

 

“Are you okay? Do you want to switch?” Baekhyun offered. Jongdae, with his eyes closed, shook his head weakly.

 

“Give me a minute,” Jongdae whispered. But more than five minutes passed and Jongdae’s still had his eyes closed. Baekhyun got series of texts from Suho to hurry up, ignoring it completely. Suddenly, a hand fell on his. Baekhyun checked Jongdae, pressing the back of his hand on his forehead. He dialled his friends fast, leaning Jongdae to his shoulder.

 

“Where are you?” Suho scolded.

 

“Hyung, I need your help. Jongdae’s sick. We’re in front of the Economics building already. Can you send backup? We have the equipment.” Baekhyun worried, shaking Jongdae to wake up.

 

“Slow down, Baek. Who’s Jongdae?” Suho spoke.

 

“The tech guy! Your big ass speaker’s not capable for one! Hurry up! I think he fainted.” Baekhyun ended the call, shaking Jongdae to wake up. He’s too hot and weak already. Jongdae groaned a bit leaning further to Baekhyun. “Hold on, okay? I’m not going.” He whispered.

 

Kyungsoo, Suho, a freshman, and Chanyeol came stunned to see the tech guy unconscious. Luckily, Chanyeol brought his car so it’s easier to bring Jongdae to the hospital. Suho and freshman took care of the equipment.

 

Kyungsoo draped Jongdae on Baekhyun’s back then ran to the emergency room. A nurse got Jongdae from him while another nurse kept asking questions. Baekhyun tried his best to answer every single one but when they asked his relation, that’s when he sighed. “I just…saw him.”

 

The nurse nodded and told him to go home as they’ll contact his family. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol urged him to go home with them already but Baekhyun stayed. It’s two in the morning and Jongdae’s still inside. Two men rushed to the reception desk.

 

“Excuse me, Patient Kim Jongdae.” The paler one asked, worry all over his face. Baekhyun remembered them. He knew them too. Who didn’t? They’re the famous Football freshman duo.

 

“Who are you? Names and relation please,” The nurse asked.

 

“Oh Sehun, cousin.” The paler one answered.

 

“Kim Jongin, brother.” The other spoke, worry all over his face. Baekhyun was stunned.

 

Sehun noticed someone looking, his eyes widening a bit. He whispered something to Jongin, who looked at him afterwards. The nurse followed.

 

“He brought your brother in. He said he just saw him but he stayed. We told him to go already.” The nurse shrugged.

 

“We…we know him.” Jongin mumbled, making his way to Baekhyun.

 

He rose from the seat and bowed at the two taller men. The two bowed to him, slightly nervous. “If I had known you’re both related to him,” Baekhyun smiled slightly. “I’m Byun Baekhyun. I was with Jongdae when he…yeah. I borrowed equipment and he helped me carry them to the band room then he asked for a break and now we’re here.”

 

“Thank you, for keeping him safe.” Baekhyun didn’t expect that from Jongin.

 

“Do you want to see him with us?” Sehun offered, a disturbing smile on his face. Baekhyun nodded. He waited for hours anyway.

 

Jongin entered first then Sehun blocked Baekhyun’s path. He’s too tall for his own good. Baekhyun swallowed hard. “So you like Jongdae-hyung?” Sehun smirked. No wonder Baekhyun felt uneasy with him, he saw right through him.

 

“Uh,” Baekhyun tried to find an excuse.

 

“No stranger would care for someone this much unless there’s feelings, Baekhyun-ssi.” Sehun whispered to his ear. “Your heart’s beating very fast too. I’m right, right?” Baekhyun stayed silent. “It’s okay if you do. Your secret’s safe on one condition.”

 

“What is it?” Baekhyun didn’t want to risk it.

 

“You’re friends with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, right?” Sehun crossed his arms, leaning on the wall.

 

“They’re my roommates.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

 

“Even better! Get Jongin a date with Kyungsoo.” Sehun enjoyed this; seeing someone older uncomfortable in front of him.

 

“I’ll try. What about Chanyeol? Why do you need him?” Baekhyun was sure Kyungsoo would say no.

 

“What do you think?” Sehun rolled his eyes. It clicked in Baekhyun. Sehun liked Chanyeol.

 

“When did you even see him?” Baekhyun wondered.

 

“Band and football share the same field. It’s a fun moment for me. Your friend’s really cute.” Sehun shrugged.

 

“Okay. Just, don’t tell Jongdae anything. We just met.” Baekhyun walked past Sehun, entering the hospital room.

 

Jongin and Jongdae turned their gaze to him when he entered. Jongin rose, ruffling his brother’s hair and left. Baekhyun stood at the side, hands to himself.

 

“Hey, what are you still doing here?” Jongdae’s stunned to see him there.

 

“Uh, I kind of worried.” Baekhyun rubbed his nape.

 

“Oh. You shouldn’t have,” Jongdae tried to sit up. Baekhyun helped him immediately. “It’s just fever.”

 

“You didn’t answer me.” Baekhyun mumbled, his lips close to his temple.

 

“Sorry,” Jongdae gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m okay now. You should get some sleep. Jongin and Sehun can look after me.” Baekhyun nodded slightly, about to leave. He saw Sehun outside, teasing smile and a brow raised to him.

 

“No!” Baekhyun turned around, hoping he’s doing the right thing. “Jongdae, I think you’re really cute. Will you, can you,” The aggression and conviction in his voice deflated, replacing it with contriteness. “Please date me, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun’s head hung low, fingers nervously tangling each other.

 

Jongdae didn’t believe what he just heard. Did his crush for almost three years just ask him to date him? Of all places and of all situations, it had to happen when he couldn’t get up from bed and touch his long time crush. Jongdae was shy, introverted, and gutless. That’s why he never even approached Baekhyun when he first saw him. He didn’t answer when Baekhyun asked him about his missed lessons in Philosophy. He was just so shy around him that he beat himself about it afterwards all the time. Now he realised why those two years weren’t progressive between them. Baekhyun’s just like him; shy, introverted and gutless. Add that he’s a band member, the lowest social status in the campus hierarchy, so he absolutely thought he was a nobody.

 

If only Baekhyun knew how many people kept talking about him at the cafeteria, how many people searched his social media profiles at the library computers, and how many people slipped notes in his locker for a date. Of course, Baekhyun would never know because Jongdae always stopped that from happening.

 

A senior was about to approach Baekhyun’s lunch table when Jongdae purposely tripped in front of him, screaming at the guy pushed him. Jongin, being a member of the school’s pride, rushed to help him. When Jongdae looked around, Baekhyun was gone. He used the ‘professor’s-looking-for-you’ card to many suitors too. Each note that stuck Baekhyun’s locker, he took down and crumpled. The ones inside Baekhyun’s locker was disposed before Baekhyun would even see. Jongdae hacked the school system for Baekhyun’s locker combination for that. Since he worked for the school’s tech department too, because he’s an IT major, he saw the logs and search histories of his schoolmates. In a day, there would be seven searches of Baekhyun’s profile from different people. It annoyed him so much that people liked what he liked so he blocked Baekhyun’s profiles on the servers. No one would search him in school now.

 

Sehun saw him coding it that’s why he knew Jongdae’s crush on Baekhyun. The younger thought it was creepy but he understood once he laid eyes on Chanyeol. The night they met Kyungsoo, his eyes met Chanyeol’s kind and wide ones. He didn’t understand why band members were the lowest in the social hierarchy. If it was because they gamed 24/7 and brought mini action figures to school then that’s just stupid, Sehun thought. He brought his mini Zoro figure to school and everyone found it cool. How come when band members did it, it was a crime?

 

Chanyeol fixed his drone on the field, very troubled. Sehun sighed, feeling bad for him. He saw everything. An archery athlete shot his drone down. He saw how Chanyeol’s heart broke as he watched his beloved drone crash the pond. He had to fish it out with a stick. Worse, his glasses fell in too. He was basically fixing his drone with four eyes. Sehun went to the pond, searching the green waters for something. It was a shallow pond but quite dirty and smelly. Suddenly, he dipped his hand in, reaching the glasses. Some girls gasped when they saw it. He checked the glasses, seeing it wasn’t cracked but dirty. A girl rushed to him, offering him a towel. He thanked her, wiping the glasses thoroughly but not his arm. The girl looked curious.

 

“I gave that so you can clean up, not that.” The girl pointed at the glasses. Sehun thought she was familiar.

 

“Oh.” Sehun looked at the towel, seeing _archery_ embroidered on it, then dropped it in the pond. “Oops.” He got his backpack then walked away, face blank.

 

Chanyeol sat on the grass, about to cry as he looked at his drone. Sehun sighed and knelt in front of him, handing his glasses. Chanyeol squinted his eyes at Sehun. The younger thought the guy couldn’t see him clearly so he smiled. He found the elder very cute.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Chanyeol’s deep voice surprised Sehun. He didn’t expect such a sexy sound from the band geek.

 

“Should I frown then?” Sehun frowned, opening the glasses and slipping it behind Chanyeol’s ears. He smiled, rubbing his ears. “I bet this helps in hearing music well.” Chanyeol blinked repeatedly, vision clearing as he looked at Sehun. He touched his ear, and Sehun’s hand, while his brows furrowed.

 

“I-I guess,” Chanyeol mumbled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

“Sehun,”

 

“I know.” Chanyeol smiled a bit, picking up pieces of his drone. Sehun felt a bit embarrassed. “Chanyeol.”

 

“You’re probably older than me.” Sehun peeked at his face, head tilting slightly. Chanyeol nodded, easily piecing the parts together now.

 

“Junior. I see you at the field every Tuesdays and Fridays.” Chanyeol flicked a glance at him.

 

“Band?” Sehun knew that anyway. The elder nodded.

 

“You shouldn’t be talking to me now that you knew that.” Chanyeol looked around sheepishly, seeing the stares. Sehun followed. To the elder’s surprise, Sehun sat down comfortably, picking up the remote control.

 

“I don’t really care. These drones are expensive, right?” Sehun checked a piece on the grass. “I’m a Marketing major but these things really fascinate me. People in the team really talk about nothing but sex and football or parties. Do you know Zoro?” Chanyeol snapped. He started to loosen around Sehun, casually talking to him about drones, One Piece, and even music. Sehun appreciated it. And slowly, he actually fell for the elder but still felt nervous to ask him out.

 

Baekhyun came through. Chanyeol sat across him, a little nervous. Sehun’s dressed casually while Chanyeol wore a white linen shirt and a necktie. They were just at a restaurant near campus. No wonder Chanyeol was nervous; he overdressed. Sehun found out he’s never been on a date. He nearly choked on his water when he heard that. No wonder the guy was nervous.

 

“How? You’re tall and handsome, really talented too! Is it because you’re a band geek?” Sehun’s jaw tightened when Chanyeol nodded. “Well I’m glad you are. You’re mine now.” He pulled Chanyeol’s tie, kissing him square on the lips. Sehun sat back with a truimphant smile while Chanyeol was frozen, still leaning on the table. Murmurs and gasps circulated the place.

 

“What? I like the guy.” Sehun shrugged. Chanyeol slowly leaned back, lips still pushed out. Their dinner was served and they ate quietly. Chanyeol relaxed slowly but barely looked at Sehun. When he did, Sehun felt a shiver down his spine. Suddenly, they were stumbling an empty hallway, hands all over each other.

 

“Where the fuck are we?” Sehun looked around, Chanyeol fishing his keys.

 

“My place. Not the one I share with the guys. Like mine,” Chanyeol panted, successfully opening the door. Sehun went in after him, amazed.

 

“This is yours?” The younger couldn’t close his mouth. The apartment looked expensive. “Oh my god, you’re rich.” He figured it out. Chanyeol smiled shyly.

 

“Keep this a secret. Only my roommates know.” Chanyeol kissed Sehun once more.

 

“Okay. Shut me up then.” Sehun challenged.

____

 

“Where’s Sehun?” Jongin asked Jongdae when he came out of his room. Jongdae shrugged. Right on cue, the door opened, Sehun entering with Chanyeol behind him.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, what did I miss?” Jongdae smiled so wide. His boyfriend’s roommate just came in with his cousin. Chanyeol shot him a look.

 

“A date, Jongdae. Just a date.” Chanyeol took a seat on front of him, eating his pancake. A loud scolding erupted in the young ones’ room.

 

“You had unprotected sex with Chanyeol-hyung? We have a game in four hours! You know that messes up game performance!” Jongin’s muffled scolding made Chanyeol cover his face. Jongdae raised a brow at him while he chewed.

 

“Unprotected, huh?” Jongdae mumbled. Chanyeol thought he should run but Jongdae offered him a fist. They bumped each other. “That does mess up game performance. Remember when Baekhyun forgot a whole measure during the halftime last week?”

 

“Yaaa!” Chanyeol stood up ruffling Jongdae’s hair.

 

“The team’s loss will be your fault, Yeol.” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“Jongin will get over it. I heard Kyungsoo said yes already.” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“Are you serious?” Jongdae dropped his fork. The other nodded.

 

“Just this morning. Does Jongin have other friends for Suho-hyung?” Chanyeol quipped.

 

“Suho-hyung can find for himself. People are searching his profiles in the library.” Jongdae shrugged. “I have to go, Baekhyun’s sick. You finish that.” He pushed the plate to Chanyeol.

 

“Buy the sweetened medicines! You know he can’t be fooled with unflavoured ones!” Chanyeol called after him. Jongdae waved in acknowledgement.

____

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo’s date lasted for three dates. They disappeared for three days. When they came back, they had nowhere to go. Sehun was wailing in his room, meaning Chanyeol’s in there. Baekhyun and Jongdae were being too cute in the shared apartment of the four so they left immediately. They walked to the field, standing at the center of it.

 

“So this is your stage.” Kyungsoo looked around the empty space.

 

“It’s yours too.” Jongin hit his shoulder lightly.

 

“You know where I’m supposed to be, Jongin.”

 

“Do you really have to go?” Jongin tried to smile but it’s too heavy.

 

“Hey, don’t be like that. You can visit me any time.” Kyungsoo held his arms, smiling a bit. Jongin thought it was a cutest thing in the world.

 

“We go on one date and it’s over.” Jongin joked, but there’s much weight to it.

 

“It’s not. We can see each other again. Thank you for coming with me, Jongin. Please don’t tell them yet.”

 

“They’ll be happy for you, hyung. You’re getting a bigger stage than this.” Jongin looked around the empty field.

 

“I know, but I’ll miss all of you, especially you.” Kyungsoo hugged him. “Always do your best, okay? I want to see you win every single time, okay? I need something to brag about in my new school. I want to tell them my boyfriend’s the best quarterback in the league.”

 

“What?” Jongin laughed.

 

“Don’t you want to be?” Kyungsoo challenged.

 

“Of course! Your new school’s just an hour away, right? Chanyeol-hyung can drive.” Jongin smiled brighter. Kyungsoo nudged him with a laugh.

 

“So this isn’t goodbye, okay?” Jongin offered his pinky. Kyungsoo looked at it.

 

“I promise to watch your games, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo wrapped his pinky around his. He felt like he won, they both did in a way.

____

 

It’s the finals and the whole field’s in chaos. The band members were preparing for the halftime show while the players looked exhausted. Jongin jogged happily, seeing his hyungs in line. His face paint’s smeared across his cheek.

 

“Why are you so happy when you’re team’s beat?” Suho chuckled at Jongin bouncing up and down.

 

“He made it! He’s here!” Jongin clapped his hands.

 

“Kyungsoo made it?” Chanyeol screamed, his marching hat falling forward.

 

“Jongdae! Come back here! We need you filming!” A professor screamed after Jongdae. Baekhyun went out of line, meeting his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Go kill it, babe. Ah you look cute!” Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face, cheeks restrained around the marching hat strap. “Our babies will be gorgeous!” Jongdae kissed his cheeks.

 

“Jongdae! Get back here!”

 

“Shit, I have to go! See you out there, babe!” Jongdae rushed back to the field, holding his camera.

 

A loud thud on the wall made everyone look. Sehun pinned Chanyeol to the wall, kissing him senseless. “He’s been sexually frustrated lately. We banned him from sex until the game’s over. He really wants to win now.” Jongin explained.

 

Chanyeol tried to steady himself once Sehun left, really focused and serious about winning. Or mainly because he wanted to get laid already. Suho huddled everyone.

 

“Okay, let’s show how champions play!” Suho screamed. The rest of the team howled, pumping themselves up. Baekhyun held Suho’s arm, Chanyeol behind Baekhyun.

 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun swallowed hard.

 

“Ah don’t do be like that now,” Suho hugged Baekhyun, who got teary-eyed. “There’s no need to cry, okay? Let’s play, yeah?” He smiled. Baekhyun wanted to cry some more but his hyung’s right. They had to play like champions.

 

Baekhyun’s violin has been replaced with a trumpet for this performance. He could play both exceptionally well anyway. Suho’s snare was ready, as well as Chanyeol’s. If only Kyungsoo was still with them, it would’ve been the best way to exit for Suho, being a senior and all.

 

“Wait!” A voice from the back rushed forward.

 

“Hold on!” Jongin called, pulling someone forward. Kyungsoo appeared, in his band uniform, holding his trumpet. Another instrument he could play well too.

 

“What is this?” Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Ready to play, section leader!” Kyungsoo saluted Baekhyun, who looked in front to check Suho. Great, he didn’t notice.

 

“Get in line. You got the sheets I sent? No one’s playing for part at all so just surprise Suho-hyung, okay?” Baekhyun whispered. Kyungsoo smiled.

 

“It’s great to play with you guys one last time.”

____

 

Jongdae stopped filming once the group got in formation on the field. He passed his camera to the freshman and got on a bench. He blew a kiss to Baekhyun, which the other giggled at. Suho began the count.

 

From the locker room, Jongin could hear the music by the band. Usually he just ignored it but the tension’s too intense that he screamed. Sehun chuckled, knowing the feeling all too well. “I’m heading out! We’re a bunch of losers wallowing anyway! I’m gonna have fun!” Jongin walked out, ignoring the calls from the coaches. Sehun followed, running after him. The rest of the team followed them.

 

Jongin saw the performance and his brother dancing on top of the bench, wiggling his shoulders wildly. Jongin got up with him, jumping to it too. Sehun stood on the side, nodding his head, eyes on his guy. Chanyeol’s too easy to spot because he’s the tallest. Jongdae never sight of Baekhyun because his silver hair’s too striking.

 

“Why does it sound different?” Jongin asked his brother. Jongdae pointed at the guy beside Baekhyun in formation.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin screamed. Sehun stood on the bench, looking for the MIA musician.

 

“Oh my god, Suho noticed something’s different.” Sehun pointed to him.

 

“The next formation will give him the answer. I heard no one would play Kyungsoo’s parts.” Jongdae felt giddy. The formation came, Suho looking to his left. He was sure Baekhyun was on his right. Suho looked to his left and saw Kyungsoo. Suho almost missed a beat. Chanyeol compensated for it.

 

“That’s my boyfriend!” Jongin screamed, pointing to the field. Sehun covered his mouth, apologising to the officials around. Jongdae jumped off the bench once the performance was over, running around with Jongin. Sehun had to collect his cousins to bring back to the dugout.

 

The band members were congratulating each other, very proud of their performance, all thankful Kyungsoo joined even if he wasn’t enrolled in the university anymore. “Excuse me, where’s Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked a member. She pointed at the empty hallway.

 

Jongdae rushed to get there, only to stop when he heard voices and felt tension around. He stopped Sehun and Jongin, hushing them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Suho asked sternly.

 

“I-I came to surprise you. We didn’t want your last perf—“ Kyungsoo was cut.

 

“That doesn’t give you the right to perform with us!” Suho screamed.

 

“Hyung, it’s my idea. I thought we’d perform altogether for the last time.” Baekhyun stepped in, blocking Kyungsoo.

 

“Baekhyun, move.” Suho demanded.

 

“I’m not gonna move! Why are you so mad at Kyungsoo? He did what any of us would! I would take that scholarship too if it was given to me.” Baekhyun was honest, and it shocked Suho even more.

 

“You have to admit hyung, that was the best us four sounded.” Chanyeol tried to lighten the mood. Baekhyun agreed. Kyungsoo nodded behind Baekhyun.

 

“Step aside, Baekhyun.” That tone was too familiar to Baekhyun. He did as told, head bowed. Kyungsoo kept his head down too. Suho hugged Kyungsoo, apologising to his ear. What he apologised for, no one else but Kyungsoo needed to hear. Suddenly, the younger cried to Suho’s shoulder. Chanyeol turned around, head tilted up while he pinched his nose bridge. Baekhyun wiped the corners of his eyes, head still down.

 

Suho hugged Chanyeol from behind, making the younger cry harder. Chanyeol turned, hugging his hyung, laughing at their crying.

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol noticed the figures a few feet away from them. He and Suho walked to them. Jongin and Jongdae hugged their hyung, wiping his eyes while they laughed at him. Sehun told Chanyeol to stop crying, hugging him from behind. Kyungsoo finally reunited with Jongin, softly talking to each other at the side.

 

“Hyung, you forgot one.” Jongdae whispered to Suho, who turned around to Baekhyun. He still had his head down, trumpet hanging from his fingers. Suho walked to him, getting the instrument from his hands, passing it to Jongdae. Baekhyun threw himself to his favourite and only hyung, sobbing to his neck.

 

“What are you doing? You’re ruining my uniform!” Suho quipped, pushing Baekhyun off slightly. Baekhyun held on tighter. “Ah, you’ll miss me the most, huh?” Baekhyun nodded. Suho cupped his face, brushing his hair back. “We’ve been through a lot, huh?” Suho smiled lovingly to him.

 

“He basically revived this whole thing.” Baekhyun spoke between childish sobs.

 

“We did,” Suho patted his cheek. “And it’s the state champions. I couldn’t have done it without you, Baek. This whole team owes everything to you.” Suho reminded him.

 

Before, the team only had Suho and Baekhyun after their elders graduated. Because band was the lowest in social hierarchy, no one wanted to join. Suho and Baekhyun performed everywhere, every night just to promote. They got robbed and booed but they said as long as they got 12 members, the club would stay. So they recruited music students from community colleges and found Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s childhood friend. Kyungsoo was recruited and a few others during freshman orientation and now they were a real band with 53 members.

 

Suho was reminded of the freshman that played his violin at the plaza while many stopped to listen. That kid had guts to bust an instrument and perform publicly. It got attention, a lot of attention, because he’s new and good-looking. That kid joined band, the only freshman to do so. All his admirers disappeared, or kept underground. That didn’t stop people from silently supporting the band. It kept them alive. His conviction to play kept them alive. This kid stood in front of him now, all grown up, about to be a senior.

 

“Baekhyun,” Suho made him raise his chin. “This is rightfully yours now.” A pen-shaped item stayed in between them. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide.

 

“I-I can’t,” Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair.

 

“Baekhyun, shut up and take it.” Suho sighed.

 

“I don’t think I can. I can’t, I don’t know how to lead, hyung.” Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“I didn’t either. You helped me do it. The rest of the band will help you too, Band Leader.” Suho got Baekhyun’s hand, putting the conductor’s stick on it. Baekhyun hugged him again, thanking him wholeheartedly.

 

“Kim! Oh! Out now! We have a game to win!” The coach called. Sehun and Jongin ran out quickly, very pumped to win. Suho pulled Baekhyun and Jongdae to the field, enjoying his last game with his friends.

 

The final whistle blew with Chanyeol’s very loud scream to match. Baekhyun jumped up and down, hugging Suho. Jongdae screamed, shoving his camera to the freshman assistant so he could run to his brother. Jongin and Sehun just won the game for them. Kyungsoo jumped off the railing, running to Jongin.

 

The teammates picked up Jongin from the ground, crowding him with hugs and screams. Sehun was pulled in the mix, laughing at the events.

 

Jongin was sure to be tackled hard by the opponent then he saw Sehun behind the player suddenly, throwing him the football just before Jongin hit the ground. Sehun ran for dear life, feeling his lungs burn.

 

Suddenly, the opponent on his way was tackled out of the field. Jongin threw himself to the guy. He got up quickly and caught up to Sehun, protecting him from behind. But another opponent was coming at Sehun from the side.

 

“Up up!” Sehun screamed, throwing the football upwards as he took the blow. Jongin leapt up, catching it perfectly before falling to the ground, a yard farther than needed. The whistle blew, letting Jongin relax.

 

Now the cousins hugged, congratulating each other. “Jongdae-hyung!” Jongin remembered. The two made their way out of the throng of people, meeting hard pats and screams along the way. A body suddenly crashed into Jongin.

 

“I’m so proud of you!” Jongdae beamed, holding his brother’s face. “You won! You both won!” Jongdae hugged Sehun too, extremely happy for them. He’s happier than them in all honesty. Suddenly, Jongdae’s been peeled of his brother. Kyungsoo kissed Jongin, congratulating him. Sehun ran away after spotting Chanyeol by the bleachers. He jumped over the railing, running up the stairs. Baekhyun pushed Suho out of the way immediately. Chanyeol fell on the seat, Sehun wildly kissing him.

 

“He’s been sexually deprived for a month already.” Baekhyun murmured to Suho to understand.

 

“They should at least get to Chanyeol’s car.” Suho tried to cover his eyes in embarrassment.

 

“Hyung! We won!” Jongin called Baekhyun, who rushed down to hug him.

 

Suho looked at the events, thankful that everyone was happy. He wished he was too. “Junmyeon!” A voice from the field made him freeze. Only one person called him by his real name. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped, hurriedly filling Jongin and Jongdae on the mystery person. The guy who called wore the opponent’s jersey. Suho calmly made his way to him, slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Congratulations,” The guy with black hair smiled shyly.

 

“Thanks. Great game, Minseok.” Suho smiled tightly. Jongin ran around them, checking the jersey name. His jaw dropped, pointing at the back. Jongdae told him to return to them right away.

 

“He’s the guy that tackled me!” Jongin pouted.

 

“Does it hurt? He may be small but his tackles hurt. Suho-hyung came to practice before with bruises. Wild night,” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Yes, I can feel it bruising already.” Jongin rubbed his side, only to have Kyungsoo massage it gently.

 

“Do you still hate me?” Minseok scratched his head.

 

“No. I can’t.” Suho smiled genuinely now.

 

“Oh, good, because I want another chance. Let’s leave all this behind.” Minseok gestured to their uniforms. They broke up because of the school rivalry. Minseok was pressured to break up with Suho because his team had a strict rule of dating from rival schools. It’s a childish thing but Minseok needed to keep his sports scholarship. It hurt Suho but he understood eventually. Now the game’s over and they’re both leaving college for good.

 

Suho offered his hand. Minseok smiled, hugging him instead. Baekhyun pushed everyone to the opposite direction. “He’ll be tackled tonight, I guarantee.” He laughed.

____

A few months later…

 

Baekhyun wrapped up band practice, exiting with Chanyeol. Band was officially as cool as Football. Having Sehun publicly date Chanyeol, who dyed his hair like cotton candy and wore expensive Ray Bans, changed the game. Baekhyun, the secretly loved by everyone icon, got broader shoulders. Everyone who liked him before crawled to their graves now. Band just got hotter because of the leaders.

 

Sehun and Jongin were getting offers left and right for other universities but they wanted to stick to home, with their family and friends. The duo’s been unstoppable since the championship. Jongin and Kyungsoo’s been going steady, visiting each other when they could. Minseok and Suho have moved in together, happily exploring the real world.

 

Then there’s Jongdae, still drowning in hard drives and wires. Baekhyun entered their apartment, a gift from his very wealthy family, tripping over a speaker.

 

“Did we open a repair shop?” Baekhyun tried to get up. Jongdae lifted him up after muttering an apology.

 

“Sorry, I’m hacking the government.” Jongdae sat down on the floor again, two laptops working simultaneously.

 

“Oh god, did I date a criminal?” Baekhyun sighed, checking the screens, only to kick Jongdae. He’s playing a game where he has to hack the government.

 

“Minseok-hyung sent me the demo. This is really fun!” Jongdae beamed, enjoying the game. “It will be released next year, I think. This is just interface check but so far so good. I fixed your laptop. It’s just a bug hovering over your motherboard. I had to reconfigure many programs then backup all your files but it’s pretty quick.”

 

“I only understood I fixed your laptop pretty quick.” Baekhyun opened the fridge.

 

“That’s all you need to know, babe.” Jongdae smiled, closing the game. He knew Baekhyun didn’t like it when he’s ignored after coming home. Jongdae hugged him from behind, unbuttoning his shirt. “You seem stressed.”

 

“Aren’t we all?” Baekhyun smirked, drinking water. A few spilled down his throat, so Jongdae sucked his skin clean.

 

“You know, I found something in your laptop.” Jongdae began. “A note about when we first met.”

 

“What did you see?” Baekhyun tensed.

 

“It’s not really from you but to you. You got a letter and a photo from your parents, right?” Baekhyun nodded.

 

“I’m in the photo.” Jongdae spoke softly then got his and Baekhyun’s laptops. He showed two photos with the same date, very much the same place. Baekhyun wore a blue striped jumper with a racket. Jongdae wore a brown tank top, hair chopped roughly. “That’s me behind you.” He pointed. “You behind me there.”

 

Baekhyun zoomed in, increased the brightness, rubbed his eyes, and even wiped the screen. Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Oh shit, we met before!” Baekhyun screamed. “You’re the kid I hit with that racket!”

 

“Bingo! That’s why this happened.” Jongdae moved to the next photo, where he lost his tooth.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun laughed, hugging him.

 

“Who would’ve thought, right?” Jongdae smiled. “Everyone’s suddenly in love with each other.”

 

Everyone’s moved on from the usual stereotype of clubs and social hierarchy. Sehun, the best runner in the league’s gay and dating Chanyeol, the secretly rich Engineering major. Baekhyun, everyone’s secret geek crush officially publicised his relationship with the tech help Jongdae. They’re embracing their geekiness together. Jongin, the most watched quarterback in the league, and Kyungsoo have been going back and forth universities to work things out and so far, everything’s fine. Suho and Minseok’s got several puppies and kittens in their apartment and they’re extremely happy the rivalry’s behind them. Nothing’s weird anymore, because everyone’s in love with everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get in to how ChanHun happened!
> 
> Warning: quite graphic...

Sehun went out of the shower, shaking his hair with a towel. He nodded at his teammates as he made his way out. Football training just finished so he’s free to go.

 

“Anybody seen Jongin?” he asked the elders. Most of them pointed to the field.

“Hey, Sehun, party at my place tonight. Be there or we’re taking all your girls.” One of the seniors smirked. Like Sehun had a choice. He nodded and wore his snapback when he head out.

 

Jongin, his cousin, sat on the bleachers, engrossed with the marching band practice happening on the field. He’s also showered and dressed. Sehun dropped his duffel bag beside him at sat down. Oh, they were a hot pair of freshman players. They got in via sports scholarship after a scouting at their high school. Let’s just say everyone’s looking out for them, because they’re such a deadly tandem. On and off the field.

 

“If they catch you, they’ll beat him up.” Sehun warned.

“I know. We’re off-limits from band members because of the stupid status.” Jongin sighed, eyes focused on the formations.

“And he’s older,”

“More reason to stay away, right? But I can’t.”

“So we sit pathetically here every Tuesdays and Fridays so you can have your 15 minutes of love,” Sehun checked his nails.

 

A commotion broke their formation. Jongin chuckled. Sehun’s eyes focused on the tall guy with a trumpet getting scolded.

“As usual, he played to his own beat again.” Jongin knew some band members’ faces already.

“Who’s he?” Jongin craned his head slowly to his cousin, teasing smile on his lips. “What? He looks so pitiful right now.”

 

Jongin stood up and stretched, hearing a faint squeal at the bottom of the bleachers. Cheerleaders, of course. Sadly, he’s into guys too. Not that he’ll reveal that outright. Sehun followed with an eye-roll.

“You always had a thing with the pitiful ones.” Jongin threw other his shoulder. Sehun chuckled and gave the field one more glance. The tall guy really looked pitiful doing squats carrying a bass drum over his head.

 

It was rare for Sehun to run after his other cousin and Jongin’s older brother, Jongdae. A junior. He literally ran after him, weaving through people just to catch him. Jongdae’s a fast walker, and shorter than him so he was barely seen in a crowd. Unlike Sehun, who was around 5’11”.

 

He caught up with Jongdae at a bench between two vending machines at the side of the building. Jongdae looked at him like he was crazy, panting hard and sweating.

“You really need to be aware when people are calling you.” Sehun sat on the floor, by Jongdae’s feet.

“Are you even part of a people, Sehun?” Jongdae bit back, eyes glued to his laptop, typing furiously. Sehun rolled his eyes at his cousin’s words. Typical of Jongdae. “What do you want? I’m saving for a new cable and router so no, I’m not lending you money.”

“No, it’s not money. I need your skills.” Sehun said directly. Jongdae scoffed. “I need to find a band member.” Jongdae stopped typing, fingers frozen in the air for a moment. He resumed typing again.

“I’m not using my skills to help you and your dogs called team to bully any of them. Please don’t make me think you’re part of that.” Jongdae was disgusted with Sehun and Jongin’s teammates. He’s seen with his own eyes what band members went through a few times a month.

“I want to protect one of them. Just like how you’re helping Jongin protect his crush.” Sehun peeked at the screen. “And you’re apparently doing the same thing,”

 

Jongdae’s laptop was connected to the school’s main system. He was coding something, something to block a profile from Sehun’s understanding. Jongdae closed the laptop immediately.

“Fine. Give me a name.” Jongdae sighed, rubbing his eye.

“You like that leader guy?” Sehun smiled.

“Assistant leader, and yes. Quit it already and don’t tell anyone. It’s hard enough his friends are bullied by your so-called friends. Name,”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know his name.” Sehun did remember his face. He’s been dreaming about it.

“Have you tried the club bulletin boards? They have a list of members there, some have pictures too.” Jongdae sipped his juice pouch.

“People will see.” Understandable.

“Okay, I’ll send you every profile I have from band tonight. Give a name when he’s there. He might need your help, quarterback.” Jongdae wore his backpack and patted Sehun’s head before leaving.

 

Park Chanyeol. Junior. Music Major, Engineering Major. Locked Facebook. Freakishly tall. Been badmouthed at their team chat room too many times. That’s more than enough of what Sehun needed to know. He cursed during breakfast, making the brothers look at him in curiosity.

 

“He missed the pass.” Sehun lied. Jongin shrugged, eating his fried chicken. Jongdae knew better, wiggling his brow at the youngest. Sehun’s eyes showed his frustration. Jongdae simply nodded in understanding, sorry Sehun had to know those.

 

It was worse when he saw Chanyeol being shoved to a thory bush. It wasn’t the Football team alone that bullied band members, but the entire jock circle. Sehun walked over to the bush once everyone cleared. He wondered why Chanyeol hasn’t surfaced. Sehun picked up the scattered things one by one, looking around slightly in case someone watched him.

 

“Hey,” Sehun whispered, hoping no one heard him. He held Chanyeol’s backpack, nearing the bush slowly. He saw the guy curled in a ball, hugging a hard case. His arms were were scraped by the thorns. There’s a masking tape stuck to the side with Loey’s Trumpet written on it. Sehun softened at the sight.

“Hey, why won’t you get up? You need to get those treated.” Sehun peeked at his face, seeing Chanyeol’s eyes closed tightly, a bit terrified. How can a big guy have a personality of a small pup?

“Please just take my things, break them, just not this. Please!” Chanyeol mumbled, his lower lip trembling.

“I-I’m not, I won’t break your things. Are you alright?” Sehun was genuinely worried for him. Chanyeol opened one eye, turning his head to the stranger. The sun glared his vision so he didn’t see who it was exactly.

“Yes, I’m okay. You should go. They might beat you up for helping me.” Chanyeol relaxed a bit but still stayed down.

“I doubt they would. Do you need a hand?” Sehun offered his. Chanyeol closed his eyes again, as if he was anticipating to be physically hurt. “O-Okay, I’ll leave your bag here. Get up soon, okay?” He walked away, feeling guilty for leaving, even if that’s what Chanyeol wanted.

 

At training, he noticed his teammates were laughing at something. Jongin shook his head discreetly, a little disappointed at this teammates. They called Sehun over to laugh with them. When he saw it was a video of Chanyeol and his friend getting food thrown at them during lunch, Sehun scoffed and walked away. No one dared to ask why. They knew him as someone cool with no sense of humour. It’s not that at all. He just hated mean people. He didn’t understand by status existed. What made them any better? Were they smarter? All they knew was party, get drunk, and screw people. Sehun was open to the idea of people having substance beyond their appearance. That’s why Sehun knew many people. He really got around and got to know them. Call him Mr. Popular but that’s why he said hi to many people that noticed him. Those were his friends. Not his teammates.

 

The emotions still ran deep in Sehun while they trained. He tackled three of his teammates so hard, they flipped and fell harshly. Each one, he met with a serious expression. All three were baffled by the look. All three were seniors that laughed at Chanyeol.

 

Sehun stood up like nothing happened, like it was his life’s mission to tackle assholes, not even caring to check his teammates were fine after getting assaulted like that. His coaches saw the angst but debated whether it was good or not…because two of them sprained their arms from the fall. Jongin stepped in, asking him to cool down, to let it go because he couldn’t save Chanyeol from it. That’s what annoyed Sehun. Why can’t they do anything about it?

 

He was so annoyed with Jongin because his crush wasn’t a target. Their teammates liked picking on the tall guy with two left feet. The one that looked like an elf. The one they kept saying needed to be back to Santa’s workshop. The one everyone mocked saying he didn’t know music because he kept changing instruments. Sehun knew better. Chanyeol knew how to play all of them, that’s why he kept changing. Jongin didn’t understand because it wasn’t his crush that was being picked on every day by different people. He wasn’t the one who had to stomach all that and imagine how miserable it was to live like that. But Sehun had. He was so upset with Jongin that he had to confide in Jongdae, his least favourite cousin because both of their crushes were picked on. Still, nothing compared to how people bullied Chanyeol.

 

Another boring Friday night came for Sehun as he sat between two girls talking about their nails. He had a drink at hand but it tasted horrible. His teammates passed by, laughing and hollering as they went outside. After two sips, he saw a familiar face; one of the band members calling people for help. He had a bruise on his cheek, a fresh one. Weird, band members didn’t get invites at frat parties. Sehun looked around, standing up immediately. The girls beside him whined. As if they were interesting, to begin with.

 

Suddenly, he saw Jongdae running after the band member. That must be Baekhyun, Jongdae’s crush. Sehun ran outside, seeing the snow-covered street empty. He heard calls and laughter at the side of the house, near a hedge. It was pretty dark there. The street lamp wasn’t working. He knew it was his teammates based on the build. Two guys were getting picked on at the side, their begging mocked at. Snow was shoved in their mouths while the others threw snowballs on their faces. Some shoved snow down their pants, mocking them by singing _Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?_ A guy was lifted up, a keg near him. The hose was stuck to his mouth. The guy started choking, his muffled cries punching Sehun’s chest. He knew that voice.

 

Jongin’s arm wrapped around him, stopping him for storming in. Baekhyun ran back in the ruckus again, kicking one of the jocks on the back. What a brave one. He got punched and fell to the ground. The three were taunted to run, so they did. Baekhyun stopped, hesitated, looking at their friend still in the middle of drowning. Jongdae got his phone and started dialling.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongin panicked.

“What do you think? They need to stop!” Jongdae walked away, phone tucked to his ear, Jongin following him. Sehun froze while he watched Chanyeol drown, punched and kicked, stripped, and even urinated on.

“Never hit on my girl, you shit!” One of the guys screamed, hitting Chanyeol’s back with the empty keg.

 

Now that’s one thing Sehun knew Chanyeol would never do. Chanyeol’s too shy, he couldn’t even look at anyone directly except his friends. He fell on the ground, not fighting. When his teammates were on their way back, Sehun hid by a tree, letting them leave before going to Chanyeol.

 

A small fire burned just above his head. Sehun ran his hands in his hair, unsure of what to do. Chanyeol was unconscious and very bruised. They even burned his clothes, leaving him in his soiled boxers on the snow. It was freezing outside so leaving him naked could kill him.

 

Sehun quickly removed a patch snow off the pavement and helped Chanyeol up, not caring he smelled foul. He didn’t care that his hands burned with the cold or that the smell would stick to him. He just needed Chanyeol to respond. Sehun cradled his head in his arms, careful not to press the bruises. Poor guy’s been beaten to a pulp.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were closed, head hung on his shoulder. Sehun removed his jacket and put it around Chanyeol, sticking hot packs to his face, his lips, his feet, anywhere he could to warm his cold body. Sehun’s breath was clouding his vision but that didn’t matter. Chanyeol opened his eyes slightly smiling a bit. He wasn’t sure if he could see him in the dark. Sehun stopped his treatment to stare. Even with a busted lip and bruised face, Chanyeol was still good-looking. A little too much for a geek.

 

Sehun brushed his damp hair off his forehead, checking how bad the bruises were on his face. He checked his body for cuts but it was just bruises, a lot of bruises. When he saw Chanyeol’s light purple back, he held him securely, lifting as much of the guy’s back off the snow. He moved Chanyeol’s head to his lap while he hurriedly dabbed hot packs all over his skin.

 

“It’s you,” Chanyeol slurred weakly. “You’re the one that saved me before too. Am I right?” Sehun blinked. Did he know it was really him? Chanyeol let out a weak thank you then closed his eyes again. Sirens came from afar, blue and red reflecting their faces. People scrambled, leaving the house hurriedly while no one cared about them on the side. Jongdae ran to Sehun, seeing Chanyeol’s alarming state. Jongin ran his hands in his hair in frustration, hoping to make a run for it already.

 

“Shit, we have to go Sehun!” Jongin panicked…again.

“You go. I’ll be fine.” The younger still looked at Chanyeol, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“I told you not to call the police!” Jongin screamed to his brother.

“So you’ll let Chanyeol die? Is that what you want?” Jongdae screamed back. “Did you forget what your teammates did to Kyungsoo?”

“They made him eat snow.” Sehun scoffed, disgusted. Jongin’s suddenly washed with guilt.

“Go, Jongin. It’s okay. Hyung, you can go too. I got this.” Sehun pushed the brothers, waving at them. Jongin was still hesitant. “Thank you for calling them, Jongdae-hyung.” Sehun really was grateful. Jongdae nodded, running to avoid getting caught.

 

Several people were getting arrested. Sehun smiled a bit upon seeing some of his teammates in handcuffs, but not the ones who did this to Chanyeol. An officer came, about to cuff Sehun.

“I’ll go with you but please help us first. He’s been beat up.” Sehun begged, hugging Chanyeol. The officer responded immediately, aiding to Chanyeol. He helped the paramedics carry Chanyeol to an ambulance until he was transported to the hospital. He wasn’t arrested after explaining what happened. The nurse gave him Chanyeol’s stuff in a plastic bag once he was out of danger.

 

Junmyeon, the band leader, saw Sehun with Chanyeol’s stuff. Sehun bowed, giving the plastic bag. Junmyeon took it then hugged Sehun gratefully. Baekhyun was shocked to see him there. His had a bruise on his face but it wasn’t as bad as Chanyeol’s state. He told them what happened, expecting a scolding. They didn’t give any. They just nodded in understanding.

 

“At least it wasn’t a videotape of an embarrassing dance or wetting yourself,” Junmyeon chuckled awkwardly. Baekhyun looked upset. That’s when Sehun registered the joke had really happened before.

“Is it really that bad?” Sehun couldn’t keep his mouth shut. The two elders nodded.

“You’re a freshman, right? Ah, I hope you’ll change things around here. We’re all leaving soon anyway.” Junmyeon smiled warmly.

“You should get cleaned. We’ll take care of Chanyeol. Thank you, Sehun.” Baekhyun smiled slightly, a bit tired, but it was still a smile. Sehun really knew these guys didn’t deserve any of the mocking. It kept him up all night. He knew he had to do something after what he’s seen.

 

A few weeks passed and he didn’t see Chanyeol everywhere. Football training was also stopped because of disciplinary issues. All of them were called in for what happened to Chanyeol. Everyone related to the incident was suspended for the rest of the season. It impacted the team a lot, leaving the some juniors, sophomores, and freshmen to play. Everyone exited the office, Sehun being the last one.

 

“Your contribution will remain in secret, Mr. Oh.” the head of student affairs called. Jongin was about to exit. “Thank you for testifying with him, Mr. Kim.” Jongin gave a nod. Sehun looked at his cousin in shock.

 

The two walked home quietly. Jongin hoped it was enough for Sehun to forgive him for that night. He’d been shitty, a little too shitty.

“Did Jongdae-hyung push you to do it?” Sehun doubted.

“He didn’t know. They needed two witnesses to push the case. I overheard you two talking about coming forth but Jongdae couldn’t make the meeting. None of the band members would dare, fear and all. I guess I had to do something.” Jongin smiled a bit, feeling lighter. Sehun hugged him from behind, covering his face. He really loved Jongin the most in the family.

“Stop being emotional. I heard Chanyeol’s out of the hospital. Go find him, Sehun.” Jongin patted his head, pushing him to the direction of the Engineering building.

 

And Jongin was right. Chanyeol sat in the middle of the grass, playing with his drone. Until it was shot down. Everyone knew what happened, at least until the beating. That didn’t stop them from picking on Chanyeol and his friends. Sehun needed to move now. So he joined Chanyeol. They got talking and laughing. Yeah, it garnered stares but who cares?

 

Chanyeol explained why people picked on him, on them. They liked odd things, played openly, and half of them were gay. He said ‘Cap’, Sehun’s team captain, always picked on him since freshman year. They’d strip him naked and made him run to the field. Cap would corner him and play dirty jokes, touch him inappropriately, but his friends never got that treatment. Chanyeol felt like Cap hated him the most because he got the worst things out of all of them. But Chanyeol said he’d do anything just so they won’t break his instruments. Sehun felt that music was really something he loved. The way Chanyeol hugged his trumpet case was proof enough. After a few words, Sehun realised Chanyeol had no idea who saved him. Chanyeol never brought it up.

 

They had dinner a month later, a dinner date. It was initially just a dinner but Sehun kissed him in front of many people. Next week, they walked around campus holding hands, officially dating. The team couldn’t do anything about it. Cap said not to touch Sehun. Girls felt bad their hotshot was gay and dating a band geek. The bullying stopped too, but not fully. Chanyeol said it felt nice to be with someone, like he didn’t need to be afraid anymore.

 

Chanyeol was a huge fluff ball. His ears always turned red when Sehun showed affection. He did his face when Sehun made jokes. He kept looking down, eyes sometimes hiding under his bangs. He especially liked it when Sehun ruffled his soft hair. In return, Sehun loved it when Chanyeol laughed, when his brows creased from too much concentration, and when his eyes lit up when he was passionate about something. The bruises on Chanyeol’s face faded slowly. News circulated that Chanyeol was apparently rich, like most of the band geeks bullied. The things money could do to people. The bullying ended. Sad it had to reach that point.

 

Sehun waited for Chanyeol outside his building. A man with his hair up and a suit approached him. Sehun looked up, seeing Chanyeol. It was a hot look on the geek. He really knew how to clean up. Sehun got the hard case with Chanyeol’s violin in it and walked with him. Chanyeol appreciated that Sehun hugged the hard case, not hold it. It showed respect for his precious items. The walked until they reached the field.

 

“Time to go,” Chanyeol got the case from him. Sehun nodded. It was time for their respective practices. Chanyeol kissed him chastely and waved. Sehun watched him go first then frowned. The season just ended with them as champions thanks to him and Jongin, but internal conflict still needed to be solved.

 

The huddle was quiet. The seniors on one side and the underclassmen on the other. They were supposed to make up. Jongin and Sehun thought it would take a lot of energy but the seniors apologised. The underclassmen knew there was a catch once the coaches were gone. They needed to get it out of the water before all of them were beaten up.

 

“We reflected on our actions. We’ve been really despicable.” Their captain shook his head. Jongin rolled his eyes. “We’re sorry. Sehun, especially to you. What we did to Chanyeol was too much.” Their captain choked. Sehun gave him a hard stare, not buying the act.

“That’s true. That’s what happens when you can’t accept you like a guy.” Sehun mumbled. The coach reprimanded him.

“Oh, what’s with that look, Cap?” Jongin mocked their captain. The seniors exchanged looks.

“All of you knew? Wow,” Sehun laughed, clapping his hands in the process. “It must’ve been frustrating not being able to play sword fight with Chanyeol, huh? You did strip him down a lot but not the way you wished.” Sehun kept laughing.

 

No one understood what he meant, but the seniors did. Jongin caught on late, screaming he understood. Another freshman stood up, excited he understood it too. The coaches looked close to catching up.

“Sehun, I’d watch my mouth if I were you.” their captain pointed.

“Is that a threat?” Sehun arched a brow. This boy really knew how to taunt. The coaches cut the meeting immediately. Sehun knew what was coming for him, and he’s prepared.

 

Once everyone cleared, he was shoved to the lockers by their captain, hand gripping his collar. He’s so pissed Sehun looked smug.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Just because you won the game doesn’t mean you get the throne.” their captain spoke to his face. Sehun remained unbothered.

“I’m Oh Sehun, the guy who reported you and your friends. I don’t own a throne but at least I can sit on Chanyeol’s lap.” Sehun teased, smiling brightly. A punch met his jaw. Sehun still smiled, not even tasting blood.

“What makes you think I like guys? I fucked so many girls,”

“To hide you like guys,” Earned him another punch. Ah, there’s the blood.

“Why are you hitting me? Is it true?” Sehun laughed. “You have a crush on Chanyeol, huh?” Another hit. Sehun’s jaw started to hurt. He held the captain’s neck gently and leaned to his ear. “Or on me?”

 

The captain threw Sehun on the floor, getting on him for a series of punches.

“Why did I even like you?” He spoke through gritted teeth while he kept punching Sehun. “Fuck that Chanyeol!”

“How did you even know I liked him?” Sehun laughed even his jaw was close to dislocation and his ribs hurt.

“You really think no one looks at you? Unbelievable. We see your eyes drift during training. You laugh when he does something.” Cap panted, tired from punching.

“Okay, how did you know he did something funny? Aha! You like us both! Chanyeol first, then me! That’s why you hated him, because I liked him. Now we’re dating! Oh this is drama-worthy!” Sehun laughed. Another punch earned.

 

Hands pulled their captain off him while he was dragged to sit by the wall. The coaches and some teammates kept them apart.

“Is this true?” The head coach asked the captain.

“This guy’s delusional!” He screamed.

“After getting punched like that, of course,” Jongin scoffed while checking his cousin’s face.

“You can’t believe him! I like girls!” Sehun’s had enough.

“Then why’d you abuse him that night?” Sehun screamed. Jongin flinched because his cousin didn’t scream. This was new information. “He had cum stains on his eyes, lips, his chin! He had his boxers down when I got to him!”

“That’s not true!” The seniors behind the coaches ran their hands over their faces or kept their head down in guilt. Sehun got his phone out, playing a recording.

 

“Don’t, Cap. Don’t touch me, please! Get your hands off, Cap! Please stop touching me! Stop it!” Chanyeol whined weakly, sobbing.

“I will stop when I want to!” That was definitely Cap’s voice.

“Just shoot already, Cap. Someone might see you.” Another worried. And Cap did ’shoot’ after groaning.

“Fucking tease. Let’s see how Sehun likes you like this,” Chanyeol kept begging them to stop, crying already. Sehun tried to breathe evenly.

“Oh god, he’s smelling! Let’s go!” One of the seniors laughed. A loud metal thunk sounded with Chanyeol’s groan. Jongin closed his eyes, hoping the recording would end.

“Is he dead? Cap, I thought you liked him.” Another asked.

“Do you want to be next?” Cap hissed.

 

Sehun’s played this recording every night since it happened, blood boiling at what they did to Chanyeol. No one knew about it. Cap and his friends thought only they knew about it. Sehun was smart enough to record it, even if it’s only via audio. Video recording it would be too much. Every time Sehun was with Chanyeol, his mind always wondered how the guy’s so brave. He’s been treated like that but still smiled like everything was fine. Chanyeol never told Sehun about it. He’s too ashamed to do so, but Sehun understood.

 

Jongin suddenly lunged at Cap, punching him repeatedly. Sehun eyes didn’t waver. He may be young but he didn’t let people step on him. One of the coaches told Sehun and Jongin to go. The rest of the team didn’t bother to block their path. They’ve said and did enough. It’s up to the system to decide what to do.

 

When they got out of the locker rooms, Jongin stopped walking. Sehun looked up, seeing Chanyeol in front of them.

“That was you,” Chanyeol whispered. “Y-You knew,” he choked, eyes glassing. Sehun took a step to him but Chanyeol stepped back. “W-Why didn’t you tell me? I-I-I didn’t want your pity, Sehun.”

“It’s not like that, Chanyeol.” Sehun was about to speak but Chanyeol turned, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Jongin excused himself.

 

Sehun didn’t like it when Chanyeol cried. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, resting his cheek on his shoulder. This was progress. Chanyeol didn’t like being touched after that night. Only Junmyeon could touch him but slowly, he let people in again. Just no hugs unless he initiated. Sehun doing this was brave of him. Chanyeol didn’t mind either. He sniffed until he gathered himself. He spun in Sehun’s arms, hugging him back. Chanyeol kept whispering his thanks, kissing Sehun’s forehead.

 

Then the bruise at the corner of his lip appeared. Chanyeol’s eyes turned murderous.

“Who did this?” The deep voice got deeper. Sehun brushed it off, saying it was fine. Chanyeol wasn’t having it. “Tell me.” Oh. He’s demanding.

“C-Cap,” Sehun was reminded than his boyfriend’s older than him.

 

Chanyeol walked past him, storming inside the locker room. The members moved from his path, stunned to see the tall guy involved inside. He turned Cap around, punching him square on the throat. The coaches walked away like that didn’t just happen. Chanyeol got on him, repeating what he did to Sehun.

“Coach, help him!” One of the seniors begged.

“Help who? I’m not losing my job for a molester.” The head coached sipped his drink, pretending to check his clipboard.

“Sehun, please stop him. He’ll break Cap’s bones!”

“Let him. You all wanted band members to grow some balls, right?” Sehun checked his nails, not intervening with Chanyeol’s rage fit.

 

Once Chanyeol was done, Cap barely got up. How tables turned. “Stay away from Sehun.” A sharp kick on Cap’s ribs made him sputter blood. Chanyeol pulled Sehun out of the locker room, rage fading. “Waaaa! I just hit someone!” Chanyeol screamed in horror, seeing his fists. His guy could be so scary yet so soft at the same time. Sehun started laughing.

 

They passed by the main walkway, trying to find something to eat. People looked at Chanyeol in awe. It made him conscious, hiding by his hoodie and Sehun.

“Guess it’s out.” Sehun shrugged.

“Are they afraid of me?” Chanyeol worried. Sehun nodded.

“Junmyeon-hyung did say things needed to change around here.”

 

Things have. Since Sehun went out of his way to fight for what, who he wanted. Not everyone had to know what Chanyeol went through. They just needed to know he wasn’t letting anyone touch whoever he loved. Especially Sehun. That’s the character development worth remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this one's all over the place! it's been sitting in my drafts for so long and didnt really know how to salvage it and patch up because it was initially longer than this but it might be so dragging. Really want to add more fluff in between but this just how Sehun really got interested in CY.
> 
> Comment if you want this to continue or have more variations like KaiSoo and what happened in between like BaekChen dating or how the band members met or smth like that. Idk what to do with this sorry! Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it lacks at some areas. It's an impulse composition with zero proofread so bare with the grammar and spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always open for a chat or just simply fangirl/fanboy. Or dm me on twt @jungbyun0414 (always online there and I follow back! Just say you're from ao3)~


End file.
